


Bedside

by AutisticWriter



Series: One-Word Whump Prompts [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bedside Vigils, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), During Canon, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt Arthur Morgan, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory, Unconsciousness, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Whump, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Arthur escapes the O’Driscolls and makes it back to camp, John and Abigail sit at his bedside, wishing he will wake up.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: One-Word Whump Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871002
Kudos: 15





	Bedside

Arthur lies in bed, fast asleep.

No, Arthur isn’t asleep; Arthur is deeply unconscious, and has been for days, ever since he appeared in camp looking like death, fell from his horse and slumped on the ground, barely clinging to consciousness. As they stared down at Arthur, John genuinely thought he was dead, nausea welling up in his guts, and Abigail fought back tears, seeing nothing but the cuts and bruises and the horrific self-cauterized wound emblazoned on his shoulder.

In the days since that awful reunion, Arthur’s appearance has gradually improved, mostly thanks to the bandages covering his wounds and the blood and dirt removed from his skin, but they can’t forget Arthur’s undead appearance when he came back. And poor Arthur still hasn’t woken up, slumped on his bed with weak limbs and closed eyelids, his slow, weak breathes the only thing showing the life still within him.

Despite the complaints from Dutch it has incurred, John and Abigail haven’t left camp since Arthur returned, almost always found at his bedside, watching him breathe (and praying the man they love won’t die the moment they step away). And when they are away, spending time with their son, they spend all their energy on thinking up reasons to keep Jack away from Arthur’s bedside, refusing to let their son see Arthur in such an awful state. But poor Jack doesn’t understand, thinking they are mad at him, and that just makes the anxiety and stress build up even further.

John holds Abigail’s hand, squeezing gently, and they continue their vigil in almost constant silence. Mainly because they don’t know what to say, or how to process how they nearly lost Arthur but got him back and now he clings to life, right in front of them but unresponsive.

Still holding John’s hand, Abigail reaches out with her other hand and grasps Arthur’s, stroking his limp fingers and avoiding the many bruises that pattern his skin. But no matter how much they hope—wish—pray, Arthur doesn’t squeeze back. She sighs, tears sparkling in her eyes, and John wraps an arm around her, pulling Abigail close. And she slumps against him, both of them wishing—pleading—that Arthur will wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
